I Bet My Life
by TheMobRapper
Summary: The dark story that enfolded after the horrific Bite of '83. Few want to remember what happened on that fateful day, but two brothers are forced to dwell on it for the rest of their days, reliving the pain every miserable second. Oneshot based on the magnificent Koili's artwork, which is also the cover art.


**Hello, everybody, I'm back again! Way later than I previously said, I know, but I've been a lot more occupied with life than I anticipated. That being said, I am making progress with my commitments, details after the story. Just bear with me! This is a oneshot I typed up quite a while ago, at least two, two-and-a-half years ago, and as stated in the description, it is based off a piece of artwork drawn by the amazingly talented Koili! You can find her on Deviantart, or on here, with the nickname of Koilitheartist. She's great at both drawing and writing, and I would definitely recommend checking her out! Below is a link to the artwork, which is also the cover of this story. Enjoy!**

 **LINK (remove the three bold zeros): 0 .0com/art/FNaF-I-Bet-My-Life0-533970961**

* * *

The cop gave the dark stage a final glance. "Dang robots... Shoulda been scrapped years ago," he muttered as he made for the door. He exited the building for the final time. Closed the doors for the final time. Locked them for the final time. And left for the final time. Fredbear's Family Diner was finally closed. The rooms were dark, never to be lit up and crowded with joyous children again. The kitchens were quiet, never to smell of delicious food again. All the doors were locked, never to open again. All because of him.

"Fredbear!" a voice shrieked from the darkness, followed by loud, angry footsteps leading off the stage. " _Fredbear! Where are you, you disgusting, idiotic, vile little offense to animatronics everywhere_?!"

"S- Spring . . ." a quiet, tremulous voice replied, the pain and sadness echoing in its tone, "I'm back here."

Two cold green eyes burst forth an angry flash of light as their owner located the voice and fearsomely stomped across the diner towards it. Somewhere mice scuttled across the tile, but tonight Spring Bonnie couldn't care less about a few measly rodents. He slammed the servicing room's door open, making a large figure inside jump. The room was nearly pitch black, so Spring Bonnie snatched the figure's arm in his golden paw and dragged it into the main dining area.

"Look! Do you know what you've done to us? To me? To that kid? Do you?!"

The figure, a large yellow bear with bright blue eyes, shivered in the silent, tension-flooded room. The sunset shone through the large windows of the room, softly illuminating it. The bear looked fearfully into the larger golden rabbit's eyes. "I didn't mean to! It w-wasn't my fault—"

"Oh, bull!" Spring Bonnie shouted. "It was entirely your fault, and you know it; you can't always shift the blame, Fredbear. You aren't _perfect_!"

"Bonnie, I know—"

" _Shut up! Just shut up! You've ruined me! You've ruined us!_ We're going to get scrapped because of you, don't you realize that? Our lives are _over_ because you—you—you _killed_ a _little_ _kid_!"

Tears began to flow down Fredbear's face, staining his artificial fur with oil.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! The—the older boy pushed him while I was talking, Bonnie, it wasn—"

"Don't call me that. My name is Spring Bonnie. Only my friends can call me otherwise."

"But Spring Bonnie . . . I-I'm your brother!" Fredbear reached a paw out to Spring Bonnie, only to be swatted away.

"Not anymore."

A long silence occurred after this, only broken occasionally with a choked sob.

"I thought I could trust you, Fredbear. You and I worked together for years. We had absolutely no reason to close down. Lucky for us, you just happened to feel the need to give us one. Why, Fredbear? _Why?"_

"No! I-It wasn't my fault, I couldn't help it—"

"No, because perfect little Fredbear never means any harm! He only wants to make all the little children happy. Isn't that it?"

"Yes!" the poor bear exclaimed desperately. "I couldn't hurt anyone even if I wanted to, Spring, it's in my programming; you know that! And besides, why would I want to . . . to . . . to do such a thing to one of them?"

Spring Bonnie glared at him. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

At his core the rabbit knew that his brother really wouldn't have killed a child, no matter the reason. But someone had to pay for this, shutting his restaurant down, and Fredbear? He was there, the only one there, and it was technically partially his fault. And Spring Bonnie's anger problems didn't help the situation much. He'd heard talk of removing him from the stage, temporarily or permanently he was unsure of. But now it didn't matter. They were closed. For good. The pain of the thought made him physically cringe, and he stormed off, shoving Fredbear in the process.

"Stay away from the stage, Fredbear," he called back. "We wouldn't any night terrors over the mess up there, eh?"

The bear started after him. "Spring, wait!"

"No! Leave me alone, Fredbear. Or I'll have to hurt you, and we don't want any more blood spilled here, now do we? Just stay away from me. I can't stand to look at you."

With that he turned and ran off into the darkness, leaving Fredbear alone in the accusing silence.

"Spring!" He collapsed to his knees and hung his head. "P-please... Forgive me for all I've done..." And with those last sorrowful words, the golden bear shut down.

X SEVERAL YEARS LATER X

..."And if this one doesn't work, then who knows what they'll do?"

Fredbear slowly lifted his head, his neck servos creaking loudly due to being frozen for years.

"Look! It's actually turning on!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. "All by itself!"

Humans? What were humans doing here? How long had he been powered down?

. . .

Where was Spring Bonnie?

"Fredbear? Can you understand me?" asked one of the humans.

"H-h-h-helllll-lo. Y-y-yes. I d-d-do-d-do."

The humans gaped. "I'll be darned."

"How is that possible..."

"Gotta be a malfunction or something."

"Yeah, but still!"

One of the men approached him and pried open his chest, revealing his grimy main circuit panel.

"Guys, don't ask me how, but this guy's still in fine condition! Just... a little dirty."

What were these humans doing here? And why were they checking over him like this? Was it possible that they planned to get him back in the spotlight?

"All right, let's load 'im up, boys!" the man who'd opened him up said, slapping the bear's shoulder. So they were going to take him somewhere! But where?

"Dan" one human shouted. "You coming? The Fredbear works, believe it or not!"

"Oh, yeah?" came the reply, echoing across from somewhere in the dark. "Well, check _this_ out!"

Suddenly a large yellow-green figure came marching from a party room several yards away. Spring Bonnie.

"Hey, there, kids!" said a voice coming from inside the dirty rabbit. "It's your old buddy Bugs Bunny! Only I'm a way fatter and dirtier rip-off of him."

The humans laughed, but Fredbear was concerned. There was no way Spring Bonnie would simply take this unkindness, especially with all the rage that had most likely been building up inside of him during all these lonesome years. Maybe he was inactive, and he hadn't a clue that the humans were mocking him? Fredbear could only hope.

"You will regret that..." a cold, harsh voice whispered, only loud enough for Fredbear and the human inside of Spring Bonnie to hear.

"S-Spring Bo-!"

It almost seemed to go in slow motion. The sound of coils tensing and rusty cogs turning filled the dark room, and with a quick clear snap Spring Bonnie collapsed. Then the human inside him screamed as the rabbit began to heavily leak a red fluid, staining his already-disgusting exoskeleton.

"Dan? Daniel!" One of the humans rushed over to the fallen animatronic, and the others followed him a moment later. The human inside Spring Bonnie continued to shriek.

"Help he get this thing open!" the first man cried, panicked. The team of men attempted to pry the back of the animatronic open, but to no avail. Eventually Dan stopped screaming, and Spring Bonnie went still, blood pooling around him. One of the men began to sob.

"M-my... My brother..."

The other humans stood in silence and shock. "We should call an ambulance..." one said feebly, but the crying man shook his head.

"He's g-gone. Nothing will help. Just . . . load the robots onto the truck."

" _What_?" all the other humans exclaimed, shocked. "We're taking that death trap? Why?"

"To scrap it. What else?"

"We can't scrap it; Boss knows it's here, and he said he wanted both!" one man argued, keeping his eyes averted from the bloody mess beside him. "Let's just deliver both bots, let him decide what to do with them. With these . . . springtraps."

Springtraps. That's what they were now? Because of what his brother had done? Had his actions finally brought the hammer down upon them? Fredbear felt horrible for the deceased human. He realized how much it would hurt, having a springlock system crush you from the outside in with absolutely no defense against it. What a gruesome way to go. At least he'd died quickly to avoid a long and painful death.

The humans slowly loaded the two animatronics onto a large truck outside, now much more hesitant. It hurt Fredbear more than anything. He was built as a social, sensitive animatronic, and this type of treatment was killing him, internally.

Spring Bonnie's face was unreadable as he was lifted into the truck, only a cold blank expression remained on his face. He remained silent, though he could feel his brother staring sadly at him from across the cargo bed. He barely flinched when they were jerked around as the vehicle swung out of the parking lot.

"Quit staring at me, Fredbear," he snarled in a raspy, angry voice, glitching a little. He shook his head. "Dang human. All that fluid's messing with my voicebox."

Fredbear's mouth dropped. "Bonnie! How- how _dare_ you! Y-y-you, you _killed_ that man!"

"So?"

"So? So! You can't sit and complain that the remains of him are causing you minor misfortunes like audio glitches! That is an absolutely horrendous thing to do!" The bear shook his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you. You killed him. No thoughts, no mercy—"

"And no regrets, other than the audio stuff and that squishing sensation in my joints."

"And the fact they're going to scrap you?" Fredbear snapped. "Does that bother you any?"

Spring Bonnie shrugged. "It was bound to happen, because of what you did. At least I won't be stuck rotting in that hellhole with you anymore. I'm content with the situation. Why don't you do the same so that I don't have to listen to your incessant whining for the last of my time." It wasn't a question.

Fredbear couldn't even find the words to respond.

* * *

After what seemed like hours the truck came to a halt, and the men hauled the two animatronics inside of a large dark warehouse. They propped them up against a dank concrete wall and left. Silence hung inside the large building, only occasionally broken by the skitter of rats darting around the various crates.

What would happen to them? The question bugged Fredbear. He honestly just wanted something to happen. Anything! Anything was better than waiting, like he'd done for years at his restaurant. He'd waited long enough; he deserved something to happen. Something good. Just another chance.

Just one more.

Days passed, nights came and went, and weeks crawled by, all completely uneventful. It was rather entertaining for Fredbear to watch the humans work. All the movement, teamwork, coordination. It was interesting.

Spring Bonnie, now deemed "Springtrap" by the workmen, was entertained by something else: mistakes. When a human fell, or a crate was dropped, or if a rookie accidentally backed the forklift into the wall, Fredbear never failed to hear a hoarse chuckle from his brother. It irked him, how cold Spring Bonnie had turned. He scolded the rabbit many a time, but it never seemed to take any effect.

One day, many months after they'd been brought to the warehouse, a team of humans approached them. They brought two crates with them. Excited, Fredbear shook his brother awake. The humans took no notice of it, but crowded around one particular human, who was holding a paper.

"So they're finally doing something about these scrap piles, eh?" one human asked gruffly.

Another looked confused. "Yeah. Believe it or not, I heard that they want them back in the restaurant."

"Fredbear's?"

"No, no. The new revamped one. With the girlie robots, you know what I'm talkin' about?"

"Yeah, the, uh, Fazbear's, yeah! Freddy Fazbear's."

"That's the one. Gonna try these on-stage. If they don't like 'em for some reason they're just gonna stick 'em in the back and use 'em in emergencies."

The other humans shrugged and roughly grabbed Spring Bonnie.

"Argh! Rel-release me, you oaf!" the rabbit snarled.

The startled human did so, looking startled. "What? How is it still online?" he asked, bewildered. "It's been here for months!"

Again the other humans simply shrugged.

"Who cares?"

"I dunno."

"Shut up, stupid robot. Load 'im up, Jimmy."

The young man nervously approached Spring Bonnie, who gave him a nasty sneer. "Touch me, and I'll break your neck! Try me, I dare you."

"W-w-well, then will you just get in the c-crate?" the man asked fearfully. "Please?"

"So you can toss me in the back of a truck and bang me around? Ha! Like he- hey!"

One of the bigger, older men had grabbed the animatronic rabbit around the middle and pushed him into the crate. Suddenly he stumbled back and retched. "Ugh! What on earth makes it smell so bad! Urgh!"

Spring Bonnie gave him a cold stare. "Probably the human that was stupid enough to mock me. If you look closely you can see his remains-"

Several men, looking a little green, turned and ran to the restrooms, leaving three humans to finish loading the animatronics. One hurried to cover Spring Bonnie's crate while the other two turned to Fredbear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt any of you," the bear reassured. "Where is my crate? I'll get right in."

The men looked ultimately relieved and gestured at the second crate, which Fredbear climbed into. As the men put the lid on and stapled it shut, Fredbear couldn't help but wonder: what was going to happen to Spring Bonnie? Surely someone intended to clean him, or something, as they apparently wanted to use him. Fredbear only hoped that his brother would have the sense to keep his paws to himself.

X SEVERAL YEARS LATER X

Things hadn't gone the way Fredbear had hoped. In fact, he never would have believed it if he had been told how his future at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would've turned out to be.

He thought that his second chance was going to be a dream come true. And he was right, in a sense.

But it was a nightmare.

He and Spring Bonnie had been taken to different locations. He had stood on stage for only a week, and he spent all that time being mocked and ridiculed. Then management had thrown him into the back room for years, until a man came. The man ripped him apart, and then killed little children while inside of his exoskeleton. He eventually had little corpses stuffed inside of him, and it felt truly, gruesomely horrible. Never had the bear felt so vile and disgusting. Then the pizzeria burned down. He was burned alive. But somehow he still existed. But he existed as a spirit. A demon, really. One of the dead children possessed him. He was always full of anger and hatred for everything around him. One day, as he haunted a different Freddy Fazbear's, he heard about a man who was killing more children at various Freddy Fazbears'. The killer was using Spring Bonnie.

All of this truly was his fault, he realized one day. Like his brother had told him many years ago, it was all his fault. None of this would have happened if he hadn't bitten that one poor youth at Fredbear's Family Diner so long ago.

 _I'm sorry,_ he thought dejectedly. _Please forgive me, dear brother. Please forgive me for all I've done._

 **Author's Note**

 **Ah, how I cringe every time I read this story. I like the story behind it, but I really dislike how I wrote it out. Ah, well. Thanks for checking it out! Now, as for the upcoming Zootopia story: I am working on it whenever I find the time to do so. As to minimize the wait times between chapters as well as my stress levels, I would really prefer to write up five chapters before I begin releasing them. I think that'll help me keep a cool head while writing future chapters without keeping the story on long hiatuses because I'm either busy or procrastinating. I'm finishing up the second chapter now, and the reason it's taking so long is because:**

 **1) My minimum chapter length is 5,000 words, so I have to do a lot of careful planning with how I prepare each chapter and its contents.**

 **2) I'm doing (well, have done) a ton of planning for this story. As in, pre-did all the research, summarized the general story arc, timelined the whole sun-of-a-gun, and write out all the bits and extras I may or may not need. This is going to be a good one, guys and girls, and because I've had the idea for this story for almost a year now, I want to ensure it turns out GREAT. I've been reworking and revising a lot of the plot lately, but I think I've finally settled for what I've gotten. So now I can write without second thought.**

 **So honestly, I really don't know when this story will be prepared, but I know I want to start releasing chapters before summer, if that's any consolation. Now I need to go to bed, 'cause I've got work in the morning exams coming up, and a story to write. Ciao ciao, all!**


End file.
